ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Chimerian Hammer (Classic)
The Chimerian Hammer is Vilgax's space ship. History 1773 The Chimerian Hammer appears in a flashback in A New Dawn when Ben Tennyson causes Maltruant to crash in 1773. A "cherry blossom" extends from the ship towards the ground, getting Vilgax down to Earth. The extension is severed after George Washington fires two electrically charged axes at the extension. Some time prior to Ben 10 The Chimerian Hammer was not Vilgax's first ship, having already possessed a similarly designed vessel beforehand when he was younger. He was stealing nuclear warheads from a military base for his own purposes only for the Plumbers to step in and stop him; fastening him to one of the nuclear warheads and firing it at his flagship, destroying it. This incident had Max Tennyson along with the majority of Earth's Plumbers forces believed that the Chimera Sui Generis died in the explosion. Ben 10 The Chimerian Hammer is seen in the very first episode of the original series, going after Xylene's ship as it was transporting the Omnitrix. Both ships were damaged in the battle, with Xylene's ship being completely destroyed (save for the bridge which crash-landed on Earth) and a devastating strike hitting the Chimerian Hammers' bridge, crippling Vilgax in the process as they crossed through the Solar System above Earth. In And Then There Was Ben, it is revealed that No Watch Ben as Grey Matter was the one that allowed Xylene's ship to severely damage it by lowering the shields. This prompted Xylene to send the Omnitrix in an escape pod set on course for Earth in hopes of reaching Max Tennyson, only for Max. During the first season of Ben 10, the Chimerian Hammer stayed in orbit above Earth while Vilgax slowly recuperated from his otherwise near-fatal injuries, sending his Drones down to Earth every now and again in order to search for the Omnitrix. After being augmented with cybernetic/biological enhancements, Vilgax decided to go and claim his prize for himself. Landing his vessel near the grasslands of South Dakota, Vilgax and his entire army of drones set out to attack Rapid City in order to draw out the wielder of the Omnitrix so he could capture him. After a brief fight against Ben Tennyson, Vilgax managed to capture him and bring him aboard the Chimerian Hammer in order to cut off Ben's hand and get the Omnitrix, planning to destroy the Earth once they've reached space, only for Max Tennyson to arrive in the Rust Bucket and save his grandson. After overloading the engine core, the Chimerian Hammer was destroyed in a massive explosion, seeming to kill the Chimera Sui Generis and ending his threat to the Earth for good. 5 years prior to Omniverse In Bengeance Is Mine, the rebuilt ship is seen in a flashback when Vilgax was threatening Ben with his Squid Monsters. Alien Force In Ben 10: Alien Force, Vilgax returns with yet another Chimerian Hammer, only it's not referred by name. The Chimerian Hammer Mk. 3 is completely different from its two predecessors, it is more sterile and metallic-looking than the otherwise biologically oriented Mk. 1 and 2 both were. Vilgax, having absorbed the powers of 10 heroes; seemingly no longer needs the Chimerian Hammer in order to traverse space, having the ability to fly and survive in space, he must require it in order to transport his Energy Transfer Device, along with his Drone soldiers and later his Bioids. Vilgax used the Mk. 3 on several occasions throughout the season, having been used by Vilgax in order to reach Primus.(most likely was going to use its weapons systems to destroy the planet just as he planned to do to Earth 5 years ago), and then later appearing in The Final Battle, where he used it to transport his Bioid Army, and after claiming the Omnitrix, was going to use them to conquer even more worlds after destroying the Earth out of his anger for being defeated by it continuously. When Ben activated the Omnitrix self-destruct, Vilgax was left without his shape-shifting army, and damaged the Chimerian Hammer Mk. 3s guidance system in order to crash into Bellwood; destroying it and everything else for 100-miles around: killing thousands as a result. While Ben and Kevin fought against Vilgax, Gwen and Max made it to the control room in order to steer the ship into the Pacific Ocean and ditch it where it wouldn't harm anyone. As the flagship crashed into the ocean, it automatically began to pressurize as the denseness of the ocean began to slowly crush the Mk. 3, where it eventually blew up as Ben Tennyson escaped its destruction as Jetray, leaving Vilgax believed to be dead like the last few times. Omniverse In Vreedlemania, the Chimerian Hammer Mk. 4 appeared for a while but left after Vilgax retreated when Ma Vreedle told him to scram. The Chimerian Hammer Mk. 4 is destroyed in Malgax Attacks when Ben as Whampire caused the ship to self-destruct, petrifying Vilgax in the process. Features The Chimerian Hammer is very well-armed, having many lasers and other weapons, but its armor is not very effective. Xylene's ship - much smaller - could severely damage it in a few hits (This is later revealed to be due to No Watch Ben disabling the shields). The speed of the Chimerian Hammer is very high - it had pursued a smaller size ship of Xylene's without any difficulty. The Chimerian Hammer is weaponed with four cluster of four laser turret (secondary weapon), and large, forward gun, targeted by turning the entire spacecraft. The Chimerian Hammer has similar sacs to the ones that Chimera Sui Generis have on their temples. Appearances Ben 10 *''And Then There Were 10'' (first appearance) *''Secrets'' *''Gwen 10'' *''The Visitor'' (flashback) *''Perfect Day'' *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' Ben 10: Alien Force *''The Secret of Chromastone'' (first reappearance; flashback) Ben 10: Omniverse *''Bengeance Is Mine'' (first reappearance; flashback) *''And Then There Was Ben'' (past) *''Vreedlemania'' *''Malgax Attacks'' (destroyed) *''A New Dawn'' (past) Video Games Ben 10: Protector of Earth The Chimerian Hammer serves as the location of the final battle with Vilgax. It was destroyed when Ben accidentally destabilized the Null Void projector and caused the ship to be sucked into the Null Void. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Here the ship is depicted as having a Null Void Projector strapped to its bottom. It was destroyed when Alien X reversed the Null Void projector, causing the ship to be torn in two as it was being sucked in. Based on all its appearances, there are at least four of those starships in the Vilgaxian navy. FusionFall The Chimerian Hammer appears as an area in FusionFall that the player visits in "Ben 10 - Alien Abduction, a FusionFall Adventure". Toys *Vilgax's Star Ship Set Notable Inhabitants *Vilgax (formerly) *Drones (formerly) *Squid Monsters (formerly) Notable Visitors *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *SixSix *Kraab *Tetrax Shard *Professor Paradox *No Watch Ben Category:Vehicles Category:Alien Tech Category:Technology Category:Ships Category:Destroyed Category:Objects